


Simulacrum

by Ortensia1889



Series: Hellsing Translations [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortensia1889/pseuds/Ortensia1889
Summary: 年老的男人不可以爱上年轻的女人。TV版，轻微au。
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing, Alucard/Walter Dornez, Walter Dornez/Integra Hellsing
Series: Hellsing Translations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119980
Comments: 2





	Simulacrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystalwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwren/gifts).



待更新。这篇等我有空了再说。


End file.
